percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One Hundred One of Doom
The one hundred first chapter of Eternal Destiny Professor Nilstrim's Gathering: The Final Part "Fine for now," Nilstrim compromised. "But once we get approval, we will be back here, just so you know." CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED ONE OF DOOM "Looking for something?" someone asked. Roy, Caitlyn, Yliaster, and Ysandre looked to see someone standing there, wearing a long dark purple robe that concealed the face. "As a matter of fact, my team," Ysandre said. "The O.W.A.B., to be precise. Seen 'em around?" "Ah, the O.W.A.B.," the robed figure said. "I was hoping to run into the team, but... running into just one will have to do." "Why do you want to 'run into them'?" Caitlyn asked. "Because... I wanted to see their faces when I did this." The person took an orb from the robe's pocket. It was violet and had a picture of a ♀'' on it. "I think you'll be happy to know you'll find your team... at the Nitro Wodor Hotel." Instantly the orb shattered, and Ysandre vanished in a blast of light. A few other blasts shot up from elsewhere in the area. "The O.W.A.B. has been eliminated!" Cedric exclaimed. "With only six teams remaining, we have reached the halfway point!" "With all due respect, you would be?" Roy asked. "Coralineaus Massacre. Of the Fierce Flags. I take it then that you're part of the unfortunate minority who has never heard of me?" "I don't think it's a minority," Yliaster said. "And we're not all that unfortunate," Caitlyn added. Another few bursts of light emerged to the sky. "Impressive!" Doyle exclaimed. "Not long after the Fierce Flags took out the O.W.A.B., the competition is reduced to five teams! The Destroyers have been eliminated!" "Five teams," Yliaster said. "Us, Massacre's team, the Alphabet Alliance, Becca's team, and the Dex Holders. The only teams remaining are ones we actually know someone from." "Well, why don't we bring it down to four teams," Caitlyn said. "I can see an orb just inside Massacre's pocket." Massacre swore. "I knew they should've put Traf on defending the orb..." "S''páthi̱!" Yliaster shouted. He slashed a sword through the visible orb. Massacre vanished in a flash of light, and three other flashes struck the sky at the same time. "Whoa!" Doyle shouted. "Three in under a minute! That has to be a new record! The Fierce Flags are out, leaving only the Alphabet Alliance, the Circle Crew, the Dex Holders, and Team Triangle!" "With all due respect, that was really fast," Roy said. "Two thirds of the competition is gone." "Yeah, but one third of the other opponents is Becca's team," Yliaster pointed out. "We've seen Rob in action. And I doubt he's the strongest of the team... I believe it was mentioned that Tom does weather control, Casey is a swordsman, and Becca herself weaponizes magnetism?" "Well, Casey's definitely a swordsman," someone else said. The three turned to see Dana, the speaker, walking beside Rune and Casey. "She and I just fought X Calibre, who's got to be the toughest swordsman I've ever seen. I would've been a goner if it weren't for Kaye." "Sorry," Caitlyn said. "We were there when the O.W.A.B.'s orb was destroyed. If it helps, we're the ones who broke the Fierce Flags' orb after that." "It does help," Casey said. "A lot. There's a good chance that she lost the game because ''she saved both of us. I'm glad to hear that her own loss was avenged." Links 'Eternal Destiny' '''Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred of Doom' Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Two of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 14 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Coralineaus Massacre Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page